


Helping Hand

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: T. J. Perkins One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Helping Hand

“{Y/N}?” asked TJ as he walked into the hotel gym. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Not sure if you can tell, but I’m not exactly a people person lately,” you shrugged, setting the treadmill to start slow. “So I come down here when I know everyone else will be asleep… But obviously not everyone.”

Truth be told you prefered being on your own lately so people wouldn’t see you get frustrated while you struggled to get back on track after an injury. The last few weeks you’d been pushing yourself harder and harder because you were angry with yourself that you weren’t ready to return to the ring even after 6 months of intense physiotherapy.

TJ tried to pretend that he wasn’t watching the way you were still limping as you slowly jogged on the treadmill. He remembered the day you actually got hurt. You’d been in a mixed tag match with him against Noam and Alicia when it happened. You didn’t blame him, but he blamed himself. He still remembered the scream that left your lips as your leg twisted wrong.

“Are you crying?” you said quietly, snapping TJ out of his thoughts.

“What? No,” he said quickly, wiping at his eyes and walking passed you.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,” you said, watching him. “It was just an accident.”

“I still should’ve tried better to catch you.”

You pushed the button to stop the treadmill and carefully stepped off.

“TJ, you have to let this go. I got hurt, big whoop. It happens to someone all the time. It’s how this business goes. We all know that,” you said, walking over to him. “Sure it’s taken longer than I’d hoped for me to come back, but that’s my own fault for pushing myself too hard.

You stopped when you were right in front of him.

"I don’t blame you,” you said, looking straight into his eyes.

“Okay,” he sighed. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m totally sure,” you smiled. “So sure in fact, I’ve wrangled it so I’m going to be out there with you on Raw tonight.”

“Really?”

“Well someone has to keep an eye on Foxy, right?” you chuckled.

“You sure you’ll be up for it?”

“Definitely.”

“Don’t suppose you’ll be wearing my merch?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t push your luck Perkins,” you laughed.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he laughed.

You chuckled shaking your head.

“I’ll catch up with you later. I think it’s about time I got some sleep,” you smiled. “Don’t be down here for too long.”

“I won’t, ” he nodded. “And {Y/N}?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful, yeah?”

“I will,” you smiled and turned to walk out.

TJ watched as you walked out of the gym, trying his hardest to ignore your limp. Right then and there he vowed to himself that you would never get hurt again.


End file.
